Christmas Wishes
by TeaBrew
Summary: *Thomas/Raven* Two years after the series, is Thomas doomed to spend his fifth X-mas running alone, or will this year be different? Angsty at the start w/ mention of V/I + M/F.


Well now, I finally got it finished! My proposed Thomas/Raven ficcy to Naomi Hunter and I must say even I like this one (I should, I'm the friggin authoress... -_-). But anyhoo, disclaimer and legalities and crap:  
Me no own Zoids. Me wanna own Zoids. Me'd like to own Irvine. Since Irvine part of Zoids...me no own Irvine...damn...  
*shrug* So it's February when I posted it; I like Christmas stories! ^_^ 

  
  
  
Christmas Wishes  
  
  
  
Thomas slammed his front door with a scowl on his face, walking quickly down the hallway of his apartment block. He carried in his arms a long jacket that trailed to his knees, even doubled over on his arm, which was quite appropriate since the news had said it would be snowing heavily for the next week. The blonde pilot stifled a sigh as he lifted the long jacket and shrugged his way into it, pushing through the front door and out into the biting winter air. 

The younger Schubaltz rubbed his hands together in a futile attempt to get them warm as he walked along silently. Somewhere around him some inane carols were playing which only served to further his depressing mood. Christmas. A time in which people were supposed to come together and celebrate, not stay at home and get absolutely sloshed on eggnog while watching stupid reruns for the umpteenth year in a row. 

Unfortunately, that had been Thomas' situation for about four years running now; this Christmas being the fifth. So to save both his and his landlady's carpet from the inevitable aftermaths of eggnog, he actually planned to go out this night and get absolutely sloshed somewhere else for a change. Thomas found himself frowning suddenly as he walked across the unshovelled snow that lay across the sidewalk like so much spilt milk. 

He didn't mind the fact that Van and Irvine hadn't invited him over to spend the supposedly joyous eve with them; they were probably going to indulge each other with a different sort of Christmas present anyway. Thomas shivered from a mixture of cold and mild disgust; thinking of that sort of thing was not good for his mind. He sighed in exasperation. He'd have thought that with Van otherwise preoccupied with the bounty hunter, he'd have no troubles with making Fiona his. 

He groaned; or so he thought. Apparently Fiona had been as observant to his advances about as well as a brick wall is good at responding when spoken to. Well, unobservant to _his _advances on her; this Christmas marked the first that she and Moonbei were going to spend together. In Thomas' opinion, Christmas was getting worse and worse every year, he thought with a depressive sigh. 

And even Karl, his own brother, the one who usually avoided any sort of partyous occasion, wasn't spending the holiday alone. Even if his brother was only attending the officer's party held at the nearby base, he knew that the older man would end up returning home with Rob once more. Those two had been together forever, it seemed; it was like they were the perfect couple. It felt to Thomas that everyone had hooked up with their significant others and left him out of the proverbial loop. Again. 

The blonde lieutenant sighed deeply, his breath fogging visibly in front of him as he raised his eyes to take in the neon letters of the sign ahead – Cactus Jack's. Home of the cheapest and most plentiful alcohol in the city and conveniently enough, not only open during the Christmas season but just down the road from the Thomas' apartment. He smiled sadly; always good to know there's a bar open when you need to crawl into one. 

He walked inside and gave his jacket to the lady at the door, heading directly for a barstool and sliding onto it with a sigh. The bartender smiled dryly at him as he walked over to the depressive Thomas. "Out for a little personal celebration hey kid?" he asked with a light chuckle. Thomas didn't even bite on the word 'kid'. "Pretty much; beats being with people who only think of you as a burden anyway… Beer thanks." 

The bartender nodded and a moment later, a cold glass was plonked in front of him. Thomas paid the man and drank a large portion of it in one hit. "Hey slow down or you're gonna miss tomorrow!" the bartender warned. Thomas shrugged at him nonchalantly. "S'ok… Mightn't be such a bad thing anyway," he said almost truthfully. The bartender rolled his eyes and walked off; let the kid pool his money away, business was always slow around this time anyway. 

A scant hour later and Thomas was not only feeling much more relaxed, but also he could barely read the words on the coaster in front of him. It was a great game to try and figure out what they were and remember them one minute later. He faintly registered a person next to him as the mystery man ordered a beer and sat down next to him; business was picking up apparently. 

"Ahh, hey there…" he said slowly, a smile on his face as he addressed the person next to him. "Hey yourself," came the gruff reply. Thomas chuckled in his drunken reverie. "You sound like yer in here tha same reason I am… Christmas sucks fer you too hey?" he took another swig from his glass, only to find it was empty; good thing too though because he was out of money and this was his fifth one. There was a grunt from the person and Thomas merely nodded. "Yeah, I hate it too… Everyone up and leaves ya to go spen' time with the people they actu'ly give two hoots 'bout and yer left on yer own 'gain… Bunch'a 'tards…" Thomas grinned to himself as he faintly realised he was spinning his own sorrows to this mystery guy. 

The person chuckled next to him and Thomas turned around for the first time to actually see whom he was speaking to. His eyes nearly fell out of his head they went that wide. "R-Raven??" he asked not so quietly. The former maverick nodded at the blonde. "That I am Lieutenant Thomas; and sounds like you're having troubles." Thomas turned around fully on his stool to prop an elbow on the counter, suddenly sobering a bit. "Shit eh… Tha people you fin' in these places… But yeah, a bit ah trouble t'say tha least." He couldn't believe how much his speech was slurred after only five drinks. 

Thomas paused as something finally registered in his mind. "He-ey…where's Reese? At home minding tha pets or did you two have 'nother fight 'gain?" It was commonly known that after the whole Zoid Eve incident, Raven had settled down with Reese in an attempt to gain some semblance of order in their lives. Raven snorted at the blonde and took a swig of his drink as he faced straight ahead again. "Another fight? It's a wonder I didn't fucking throw her out the window this time," he sighed depressively. 

Thomas gave a long 'ohh' and sat there dumbly for a second. "What happened? Or 'sit too gruesome?" Raven shrugged at him as he continued to avoid the lieutenant's gaze. "If you really want to know…" he sighed again, eyes lowering to the bar his elbows rested on. "She's apparently been screwing around behind my back for a few months and decided that _that _was going to be my Christmas present this year; telling me." Thomas felt himself sober up a bit more after hearing those words. "Ohh…Raven man, shit…" he breathed. "So what're ya gonna do now?" The former maverick shrugged. "Don't know… Probably move out or something; get far away from her and this place." 

Thomas was taken aback. "Yer gonna leave here? But you've lived here for 'bout two years now; it's been like yer only perm'nant home ever!" *Dear Lord I'm sloshed off my nut!* His mind quickly yelled at him as he felt himself fighting a hiccup and nearly choking in the process as he ended up coughing loudly. His hand flew to his mouth and he doubled over as Raven placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly. 

Thomas gave a weak cough as he sat up again, holding up his free hand and nodding at the grey haired youth. "Fine…" he said weakly with his hand still over his mouth. He wavered on the spot suddenly and Raven's other hand grabbed him as he nearly slipped off the stool. "Whoa Thomas! I think you've had enough alcohol to last for three Christmas'; I'm taking you home." Thomas didn't even have time to protest as he was helped from the bar and walked to the front of the place; his jacket collected along with Raven's as the two left. 

Thomas sighed as he walked along with Raven still holding him up, the light snow falling around them in pale wisps. He shrugged against the contact and groaned softly. "I'm fine Raven, I can walk by m'self…" he said as the youth reluctantly let him go and allowed him to slip into his long jacket. Raven's brow furrowed as he slowed down suddenly. "Hey Thomas…" The blonde pilot turned to him with a blank look on his rosy-cheeked face. "Yeah Raven?" the sound coming out more as one word than two in his drunken state. The grey haired youth raised an eyebrow at the young man next to him. "Where _do _you live anyway?" 

Thomas stopped suddenly. *Oh yeah… If Raven's gonna help me home it'd be good if he knew where I lived…* he chuckled suddenly at the revelation, walking along quickly again, the snow crunching under their feet. "S'this way…" he slurred, pointing ahead with a goofy grin on his face. Raven chuckled at him and shook his head softly; the rose tint on his cheeks the only colour on his face. "So then…" he began quietly as snow began to fall lightly from the sky. "What're your troubles? Or are they too gruesome?" he turned to smirk at the blonde pilot who merely grinned to himself as he stared at the sky. 

"Well, couldn't spend time with my brother cuz he's off at his friggin' oh so bloody important officer's party," his sarcastic voice was highlighted by a rolling wave of his hand with the last few words. "Course he's gonna go home with his signif'cant other and spend the rest of tha holidays doing don't wan' know what. Van an' Irvine and spendin' Christmas 'lone and so are Moonbei and Fiona. All while leaving the burden tha' is me out of tha whole thing! Christmas sucks in my 'pinion…" he paused to hiccup as he walked along, oblivious to the eyes that silently watched him. "No one decent left in this whole friggin' town tha'd spend time with a hopeless loser like me; even at Christmas time! I mean it's just- Whoa!" he stopped and pointed straight up into the sky with a wide smile breaking over his face, Raven following his gaze quickly and his eyes lighting up also. 

A bright shooting star was streaking its way across the dark sky in the only part that wasn't covered over by snow clouds. "Check it out!" Thomas cried happily as he followed it with his pointed finger, leaning back and nearly stumbling backwards. Raven laughed and nodded. "Hey, make a wish before it disappears!" he suggested quickly. Thomas took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. *What do I wish… Um, I wish… I wish…* he opened his eyes and smiled to himself. *I don't want to be alone next Christmas…* He turned to Raven who was still watching the now dark again sky. "Hey Ravy, what didja wish for?" he grinned as the grey haired youth turned to him and raised an eyebrow at the nickname, a tiny smirk crossing his face. 

"Now if I told you it wouldn't come true, now would it?" he cocked his head to the side and smiled at Thomas. The blonde lieutenant smiled back at him. "Guess so," he shrugged, turning back to look ahead again. "Hey tha's my 'partment block here," he said and pointed to a building a few steps away. Thomas walked up the steps, tripping up a few and finally accepting Raven's help for the last few paces. He stopped at the foyer door and turned to the grey haired youth. "Hey than's for the walk home; was good fun," Thomas said with a sad wisp of a smile. "Well, it's off to watch inane reruns an' get even more sloshed in my own place now." Raven chuckled at him and suddenly realised he was still holding the pilot's arm. With a quick motion, he'd whipped his hand back and shoved his gloved hands in his pockets. 

"Hey Raven, where you gonna go?" Thomas asked quietly. Raven lowered his gaze before shrugging lightly. "Don't know… Probably some cheap motel or something before I can get out of here for good." Thomas lowered his gaze and bit back a sigh before he gazed back up at Raven again. "But hey," the former maverick continued. "Whatever happens, Merry Christmas Thomas." He extended a hand to the blonde and Thomas grasped it firmly, a grin on his face. "Merry Christmas Raven; than's for the company tonight." 

Raven shrugged at him. "Sorry it wasn't better though," he admitted. Thomas snorted at him. "Best comp'ny I've had on Christmas Eve for tha past five years!" he laughed at him. Raven smiled warmly at him and finally shook his hand. "I guess so. Well, goodbye Thomas; have a good life." Thomas nodded at him. "You too; sorry I wasn't more sober ta see y'off…" he slurred as Raven grinned at him, letting his hand go. "Now we're even; we've both said sorry." He chuckled again as he turned and began to walk off. 

His foot had barely touched the first step when he heard a hesitant voice behind him. "Heya Raven…" the grey haired youth turned to meet Thomas' bright emerald gaze. "Wanna…come in fer a while and, y'know…hang out? Spend Christmas watching inane reruns and gettin' sloshed at my place?" Raven paused for a moment as his gaze went to the side; it wasn't as if he had anywhere else to go or anything else to do. He turned his eyes back to Thomas with a smile. "Sure thing; it's Christmas right?" he smiled warmly at Thomas who returned the look. 

"Good fing too…" Thomas said as he fumbled with his key. "Fuckin' freezing out here…" Raven laughed at him as he helped the wavering lieutenant find the keyhole, the door finally opening with a click. The two stepped inside and dusted off the light snow that had accumulated on their hair and shoulders. Thomas pointed at Raven and absolutely burst out laughing, the former maverick raising an eyebrow at the way too tipsy lieutenant. "What?" Thomas nearly had tears streaming down his cheeks and he finally stopped laughing at him. 

"You…you got…" he said between giggles. "Ya got snow in yer hair!! It makes ya look 'bout twelve!" he burst out laughing again as Raven merely smiled broadly at him with a shake of his head. "Whatever you say Tommy," he said quietly. Thomas instantly stopped laughing and merely stared at him with a blank look. "Tommy? Wha' tha hell?" Raven shrugged at him as the two walked towards the elevator. "You called me Ravy so I was just returning the nickname. What floor are you on?" Thomas stared dumbly at the former maverick for a long moment before he snickered loudly and giggled to himself. "Ninf…" he grinned and attempted to press the button. Raven chuckled at him and grabbed his wavering hand with both of his, pressing the lieutenant's finger to the right button. 

A few moments later the doors opened up and the two stepped inside, leaning against the back wall with a sigh. Thomas leant his head back with an audible thump and Raven turned his head around to watch him, just in case he started sliding down the wall. "Heya Raven…" Thomas said suddenly. Raven's eyebrows went up a bit. "Yeah Thomas?" The blonde lieutenant shifted his shoulders around until he was more comfortable. "How come ya said yes?" Raven frowned at him in light confusion as the younger Schubaltz turned to stare at him. "I mean, yer tha one tha' said ya wan'ed ta get outta here s'fast as pos'ble. Why'djya wan' spend Christmas with me f'all peoples?" 

Raven turned his gaze away and shrugged, staring intently at the bottom corner of the elevator. "I have to take hospitality where it comes considering I'll be out on my own soon enough. I might as well spend Christmas with someone else who actually appreciates my company seeing as it'll be my last one in this city," Raven said quietly as a smile came over his face. "I mean, who wants to spend Christmas alone hey?" He chuckled softly to himself and Thomas turned away, sighing quietly to himself so as not to alert Raven. Well, the words 'quietly to himself so as not to alert Raven' coming from a drunken person meant a very loud exasperated sigh that instantly caught the attention of Raven's ears. The former maverick flicked his eyes up to gaze at Thomas, a pang of guilt running through him; maybe he shouldn't have said that. 

"Which is why I'm spending it with you this year Thomas," Raven finished quickly, hoping that it would restore Thomas' good spirits. The grey haired youth was smiling as Thomas lifted his gaze to stare at him, a smile crossing his rosy-cheeked face. He gave the former maverick a goofy giggle and grinned at him. "Than's Ravy…yer pretty cool when yer not blowin' shit up…" he pointed out and was rewarded with a loud laugh from his companion. "Well I'm glad I've made a good impression!" he said as the elevator jerked to a stop and the doors swung open. 

Thomas stepped out, tripping on the edge of the elevator and stumbling into the wall hard. Raven helped him stand upright again and slung the lieutenant's arm around his shoulders. "Are you alright Thomas?" The blonde lieutenant chuckled at him. "V'been through worse…" he said with a giggle. Raven sighed and shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "If you insist. So which one belongs to you?" Thomas stared dumbly at him. "Uh…" Raven chuckled to himself. "Your apartment Thomas; which one is it?" 

Thomas burst out laughing at his own stupidity. "Ahh! I thought ya thought tha' I was thinkin' sumthin' else!" he laughed through his words. "Cuz I was gonna say you cuz yer all holdin' me and stuff!" Raven just blinked at the blonde lieutenant in shock before he tore his gaze away. "What number apartment Thomas?" he asked quickly as the pilot stopped laughing enough to tell him. "S'number seventeen," he said as Raven began to practically drag him along. "Nononooo… Other way stupid… Out tha elevator and to tha left!" Raven glared at him. "Well you never said anything!" he snapped as he steered Thomas back around. 

The blonde lieutenant giggled as he stopped in front of his door and once again had to fumble with his keys. "S'this one…nooo…tha' one's fer car…ah, got it now…" he picked a key from the bunch and took five tries to get it into the keyhole, finally getting it on the last go. There was a light scratching sound from the other side of the door and Thomas grinned. "In a sec Sketch…got a pro'lem with keys…" he said when the door finally clicked open. Raven raised an eyebrow as he stepped in after Thomas and shut the door. "Sketch?" he mumbled as he saw Thomas stoop down quickly. 

He was about to grab him, thinking he was falling over again, when he saw a white tail rubbing around Thomas' leg and he breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently Thomas owned a cat. "Heya Sketch…" Thomas mumbled happily while he stroked the short white fur of the feline's back. "Didja miss me?" The cat meowed in reply as Thomas stood up again, suddenly remembering he had his jacket on. He peeled the nuisance off and threw it over the back of the couch as he walked into the kitchen. "Make yerself at home Ravy; gotta feed Sketch," came Thomas' voice from the kitchen. 

Raven sighed and followed the pilot's voice. "So Thomas, how'd you end up in a place like this?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation as he stopped at the kitchen entrance. Thomas shrugged as he rummaged through the fridge. "Work payout; tha' an'a worried brother," he snorted as he picked up a can; reading the label. "F'es so fuckin' worried then he coulda spent Chrissy with me 'stead of partyin' with those 'tards…" The blonde lieutenant sighed as he pulled back and slammed the door shut, reaching for the can opener on the bench. "M'sorry Ravy…gettin' all depressive 'gain…" he chuckled to himself. "Some comp'ny hey? Talkin' more 'bout my pro'lems than list'nin' to yours…" Raven waved him off. "It's fine Thomas, really; it sounds as if you need some time to vent anyway." 

Thomas snorted softly as he took the top off the can. "Time ta vent is an un'erstatemen'…" he replied, scooping a heap of the slop into a bowl before turning to Raven and pointing the spoon he held at him. "D'you know tha' this is the first time'n five years tha' sumun's actu'ly spoken ta me, le'alone come over, on Christmas Eve? I mean…tha's jus' sad…" he finished and threw the spoon in the sink as he bent down and gave the white cat it's food. Thomas stood up quickly and wavered on the spot, reaching for the bench to steady himself as he placed a hand to his forehead. Raven stepped into the kitchen and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright Thomas?" he asked; why was he being so worried about him? Thomas nodded and moved his hand to point to the cupboard above the microwave. 

"Could'ya jus' grab me tha Eno from in there?" he mumbled. Raven nodded and stepped away to grab the aforementioned stuff. "Seriously Thomas, are you sure that you're okay? I mean, have you ever had this much alcohol before?" Raven asked as he made the stuff up in a glass of water. Thomas shrugged as the glass was handed to him. "Only had five…" he mumbled and shot the concoction back. Raven couldn't help but burst out laughing at him. "You only had _five_? _This _is what five drinks does to you? Shit and I thought _I _couldn't hold my alcohol!" he laughed at the blonde pilot again, doubling over and clutching his sides as tears nearly streamed down his face. Thomas groaned at him. "Shuddup Ravy… Least I still got coherent thought…" he complained loudly as he clutched his head. 

The younger Schubaltz began to walk forward towards the lounge room when he found that Raven was blocking his way. "He-ey…move it ya laughin' ninny…" he said as Raven stopped laughing and stood up again. "What if I don't wanna?" came the instant retort as the grey haired youth wiped away his tears. Thomas screwed up his face at the former maverick. "Then I'll throw ya out by yer nose hair and make ya sleep in tha hallway…" he sneered at him. Raven poked his tongue out at the blonde pilot, but stepped out of the way all the same. 

Thomas heard Raven yawning loudly as he collapsed onto the couch, craning his neck over the back to look at him upside-down. "Hey Raven, if yer tired then why don'cha come lie on the couch?" Raven froze in mid-yawn, snapping his mouth shut and turning wide eyes back to Thomas. "B-but you're already sitting there!" he stammered in reply. Thomas snorted as best as he could, given the fact his airway was nearly bent in half. "Then pu' yer head in my lap er sumthin'…" came the reply. "C'mon, reruns're 'bout ta start…" he mumbled, reaching for the remote that was jammed between the cushions and flicking on the television. 

Raven hesitated for a moment before he pulled his jacket and gloves off, dumping them on the floor behind the couch and sitting next to Thomas cautiously. The blonde turned to stare at him with a strained look on his face. "Wha' tha hell are y'so scared lookin' fer? M'not gonna bite yer or nuthin'," he said quickly. Raven forced himself to nod slightly as he shuffled a bit closer and slowly lowered his body down, his head gently resting on Thomas' leg. Thomas let his hand rest softly on Raven's hair as he began to idly stroke the long grey tresses. "Hey Thomas…" the former maverick began softly. 

Thomas looked down at him from the screen and raised his eyebrows. "M'yeah?" he replied. Raven concentrated as best as he could on the bright screen. "What'd you wish for?" he asked quietly. Thomas raised an eyebrow at him as a smirk crossed his features. "Y'know yer not s'posed ta tell…don't come true otherwise…" Raven sighed quickly. "You're right, sorry for asking." Thomas chuckled at him. "Meh, who'm I kiddin'… It'd nev' come true anyway so I might s'well tell ya," Thomas smiled sadly at the screen. "I dun wanna be 'lone next Christmas…" he gave a huff of a laugh. "Stupid huh? This comin' from tha person tha's spent tha pas' five years 'lone at Chrissy…" he trailed off as he was lost in his own thoughts. 

"It's not…" Raven's voice broke into his thoughts and he stared down at him in wonder. "Whassat Ravy?" he asked, completely missing the youth's words. Raven frowned to himself. "It's not stupid to wish for that…" he began awkwardly. "And I… As long as I'm here you won't be alone for Christmas will you?" Thomas paused at his words, his fingers ceasing to idly stroke Raven's grey hair. "You…you mean yer gonna stay?" he asked dumbly, blinking at the former maverick. 

Raven nodded softly, still not meeting his eyes. "I guess I…I found out something just now…" he admitted softly. "When I heard you talking about how everyone's hurt you over and over at Christmas, it just…it reminded me of when I was about six years old," he told the blonde pilot quietly, the television long forgotten as he stared into space. "My parents had just died and I was taken in by Prozan… I never knew another Christmas until last year and that…it never started to hurt until tonight when I heard you talking about it. I always thought I'd be tough enough to just bury it and get on with my life; I mean, a soldier doesn't need any stupid holidays to get in his way does he? Just…himself…he just needs himself…" Raven trailed off as he closed his eyes and sighed softly. "And that was my Christmas wish… I didn't want to be forgotten or hurt at Christmas ever again…" 

The former maverick opened his eyes to turn his head and stare up at Thomas, shocking himself when he saw the hurt behind Thomas' eyes. "Raven…" he breathed softly, intoxication pushed to the far corner of his mind. "You could never be forgotten or hurt s'long as you stay here…" he told him with a soft smile. "But I guess my troubles're soundin' really crappy next'a yers now, hey?" he grinned at him. Raven smiled back at him and shifted around so he was lying on his back; Thomas' fingers now hanging limply next to his cheek. "Nah, you're still worse off than me," he grinned up at him. Thomas snorted at him. "Yeah, but at least I dun have anyone ta cheat on me…" he retorted. Raven shrugged. "Yeah but I got rid of her; I just gotta collect my stuff and move out," his expression faltered. "But I still can't believe that she did that and then didn't-" 

"Raven shuddup! God!" Thomas said loudly and cutting him off; Raven's eyes widening in mild shock. "I mean, she's jus' gonna go an' do it 'gain with some other loser – no 'fence man – and end up breakin' their poor lil' hearts or some such crap! In m'personal 'pinion, Reese's as much of a slut as Fiona is clingy an' she's gonna end up hating what sh'did to ya and gonna be all crawly and stuff and _yech_!" Thomas faked a gag. "If ya let her back then she's gonna just do it all over 'gain – prolly at Christmas too – an' it's just gonna be bad bar scenario jus' like tonight!" he gave a squeaky hiccup when he finished, Raven staring up at him and considering his words. 

He turned his gaze away as his expression softened, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "I know you're right Thomas. She'll just end up hurting me again and I don't need any of that, not tonight," he smiled back up at the blonde pilot. "So how about it…will you help my Christmas wish come true?" Thomas smiled back at him. "Course I would ya dolt; mean, who wants to spen' Christmas alone?" Raven's smile broadened as he stared back up at Thomas. "Yeah… Let's spend Christmas together…" 

Thomas nodded as his fingers brushed the pale skin of Raven's cheek. Raven smiled warmly at him for a moment before he pressed his hands to the couch cushions and – without breaking eye contact with Thomas – pushed himself up quickly so he was kneeling next to the blonde pilot; his face only inches from the other's. Eyes searched eyes apprehensively; unsure of where this new thing would take them if it was let loose. Hesitantly, lips grazed against lips as the simple touch sent something off inside each of them. 

Eyes sliding shut in unison, dark lashes contrasting against pale skin, they tried again; a firmer kiss than the chaste one of before as a hand was laced into grey hair, a soft moan coming from its owner. Raven's hand reached out to press his fingertips gently to Thomas' chest, the warmth affecting him to press his palm flat to receive more of it. It was something that neither of them had done before and the new sensations were simply perfect. Up to this point, both had always thought themselves to be attracted to girls. So much for that notion, Raven thought with a light smirk, his other hand reaching behind Thomas to hold himself up on the couch as their kiss grew more insistent. 

Thomas pulled back a bare centimetre, breathing heavily, lying fully on the couch - when did that happen? – with Raven kneeling in between his legs. "Thomas…" the grey haired youth breathed, his voice a mixture of need, confusion and something else the blonde couldn't put his finger on. Thomas raised his free hand to softly trace his fingertips across pale skin, the owner slowly closing his eyes to cover those beautiful grey-mauve depths at the simple touch. "Raven…is this right…?" Thomas breathed in question as his hand stopped to rest on a pale cheek. 

The grey haired youth opened his eyes the barest of slits, his eyes switching between Thomas' bright emerald ones as he breathed deeply. "But Thomas…it _feels _so right…" he whispered in response, his voice tugged with hidden emotion as the hand pressed to the other's chest rose and fell with the blonde's breathing. Thomas expression melted to one of pure need for a split second, his hand sliding from the youth's cheek to gently pull him forward by his shirt collar. "Raven…" he breathed as their lips met again. 

The grey haired youth gently pressed the other back into the couch cushions, their lips still tightly joined as Raven shifted forward so he was now on his hands and knees over the blonde beneath him. He felt a hand travel down his chest to tug at the hem of his shirt, pulling it from the tight confines of his jeans. The warm hand slid under the loose fabric to press against the warm skin underneath, a soft moan muffled by their joined lips. Thomas began to lift the now loose shirt further up, revealing more of Raven's finely toned midsection before he pulled back softly, staring into the other's eyes. 

"Is this alright?" he asked quietly, hand pressed softly just below his chest. Raven stared back at him, nodding lightly; of course it was alright. Thomas continued to push his shirt up, lifting it over his head and discarding it on the floor somewhere before he pressed his hands flat to Raven's chest, feeding off the warmth he held. The grey haired youth's hands busied themselves with the buttons of Thomas' shirt as the two returned to their heated kiss. A soft kiss was lain on the blonde's cheek before Raven moved his head next to Thomas' ear, his breath warm as he whispered softly, "Arch up into me and hold it there; we need to do something about _your _shirt…" 

Deciding a little help wouldn't do any harm; Raven moved his leg to press his thigh to the stirring heat in-between Thomas' legs. The blonde pilot drew in a sharp breath as his back rose from the couch and he arched highly in pleasure. Raven, using his enhanced speed to its fullest, had the blonde's shirt off and joining his on the floor by the time Thomas' back touched the cushions again. Raven smiled to himself and turned his attentions to the now exposed flesh of Thomas' neck, pressing his lips gently down as he began to trace the taught muscle there. 

Thomas breathed raggedly as Raven slowly devoured the flesh there with nothing but his lips, his hands reaching up to lace their way into the grey hair. He moaned at the sheer feeling of it, hands clenching in the grey tresses as he felt as Raven began to suck at his skin with an almost teasing strength. "Ra…Raven…" Thomas breathed, breath catching in his throat. "Oh gods…that…that feels so good…" Raven's pale cheeks burned at the moaned words, his lips busily teasing an impressive love-bite onto the other's neck. He _would _mark Thomas, just to let anyone else know that they couldn't touch him; that he belonged to someone else, even if they didn't know who. 

Raven lifted his head away the barest millimetre, placing a soft kiss on the red mark before his lips began to travel down to Thomas' chest. He could taste the faint saltiness of his skin that was being brought about by his actions and he smiled lightly as his mouth claimed a lonely nipple. Thomas took a hitching breath, fingers tangling harder into the grey hair at the utter sensation of it as a well-placed finger began to tease the other unattended dark circle. "Oh god…Raven…" Thomas breathed. "Quit…uhn…quit teasing me…" 

Raven stopped and lifted his head to give Thomas the barest of smirks, raising himself back up next to Thomas' ear, his lips trailing over the skin. "And how did you know I was teasing you?" he replied huskily into his ear before claiming his lips again. The grey haired youth shifted his weight over Thomas and wrapped a leg possessively around one of the blonde's own, a free hand trailing down over taught muscles. The blonde pilot felt his stomach jump instinctively at the soft touch and he couldn't help but smile through their kiss. He pulled back with a smile on his face as Raven raised an eyebrow at him, a questioning look on his face. "Tickles…" Thomas breathed and pulled him back into the kiss. 

The younger Schubaltz suddenly realised that his hands were still caught in Raven's grey tresses and he moved one further down to trace the curve of Raven's spine to rest on the small of his back. His other hand left the grey hair and began to gently caress the nape of the youth's neck, almost massaging in his touch. Raven's lips left Thomas' and he moaned softly. "Ohh…feels good…" he purred, arching his neck to gain further access to the gentle touch. Thomas smiled to himself as his other hand trailed soft fingertips around to Raven's front, tracing the hard muscles of his stomach and feeling his warmth spread over his hand. Two fingers hooked underneath the waistband of Raven's jeans and teased the flesh there as Raven lowered his head to stare at Thomas with heavy-lidded eyes. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he breathed, his forehead almost touching Thomas'. The blonde pilot smiled softly back at him as a warm kiss was lain on his cheek and he started rubbing the other's neck again. "I want more…" he whispered in reply as the soft kisses continued down his cheek and his neck. Raven smirked as his fingernails scraped over the other's stomach again, causing him to jump in response. "Is it a Christmas wish…?" he breathed almost jokingly as his hand traced a teasing line further down Thomas' stomach, stopping just above the barrier of clothing that was his pants. 

"Is this alright?" Raven asked softly, eyes searching Thomas' for any sign of hesitation or regret. Thomas stared back at him as the hand that held his neck moved around to gently cup his cheek, smiling ever so lightly at him. "Of course it is…" he breathed with a reassuring kiss. Raven faltered for a second longer before his hand slipped over the material to gently grasp Thomas over his jeans, staring into his bright emerald gaze that was now half concealed by dark lashes. "How's this?" he said with a warm smile as he gently massaged him through the thick layer of clothing. Thomas had to bite his lip from crying out. 

"Gods…yes…" he begged. Raven pressed his lips to Thomas' as he continued to stroke him softly; the blonde pilot moaned into his mouth as Raven's other hand busied itself with the bindings of his pants. As Thomas squirmed beneath him, Raven still kissed and stroked him, making small purring noises in the back of his throat as the blonde slowly thrust into his hand. Thomas moaned when his lips pulled away from his and began to trail hot kisses down to his ear. "You wanted more…?" he breathed huskily, lips grazing his ear. 

In a flash, Raven's belt was unbuckled and his jeans unfastened before the former maverick knew it. Raven was surprised at the speed of his actions and an electrifying jolt went through his body when Thomas' hand slid down into his pants, releasing a low groan at the feeling of skin against skin. Thomas smiled seductively up at Raven as he tightened his grasp around his arousal softly. "I want more…" he breathed as he began to caress him slowly. "I want all of you…" 

Raven groaned from the back of his throat as his hips began to move on their own accord, thrusting against Thomas' hand slowly. The blonde pilot claimed Raven's lips again in a deep kiss as his other hand slowly pulled his jeans down, exposing his black boxers as he continued to rub his arousal. Raven's hands left Thomas as he pressed his elbows to either side of his head, propping himself up as he pulled his face back, panting hard when he couldn't get the air he needed so badly. "Thomas…oh god…" he moaned. "That…ahh…" the grey haired youth could only moan when he couldn't get the rest of his words out. 

Raven suddenly grasped Thomas's wrist as he forced the blonde's eyes to lock onto his own, something growing behind his grey-mauve gaze as he stared into the bright emerald. "But I…want…" he panted. "All of you…right now…" A deep kiss was laid on Thomas' lips to distract him from the fact that his jeans were being hastily ripped off by a very urgent pair of hands; leaving the blonde also in nothing but his boxers. The producer of that hard kiss suddenly turned his attentions to the soft skin of Thomas' neck as he kicked off the rest of his own jeans before he moved, shakily, to the carpet; kneeling as he lifted the blonde up with him. 

The soft lips on his neck distracted him from the fact that he was being carried into the bedroom and laid gently back onto the covers. For the space of several syncopated heartbeats, all Raven could do was stare at the blonde pilot underneath him. Was it finally true, he thought with a twinge of something very close to fear as his heart jumped behind his sternum. Was the wish of a scared six-year-old boy made all those years ago about to come true? The former maverick was so lost in his own frightening revelation that he almost jumped when a warm hand touched his cheek and rested there softly. "Thomas…" the grey haired youth whispered. 

Thomas swallowed as he heard the sheer need in that voice; it was something that he was totally unprepared for considering it was coming from Raven. The grey haired youth was almost shivering as he kneeled over Thomas and merely gazed at him, lips parted slightly as he breathed quickly. The spell that both were under seemed to stretch on as they gazed at each other, their hands burning to touch and their mouths longing to taste. Then – without warning – the tension snapped as Raven buried his hand into Thomas' blonde hair and pressed his lips to the pilot's in one swift movement, a moan spilling from both their joined lips as Thomas reached up to lace his fingers through the grey tresses. 

The grey haired youth pulled back to stare into Thomas' clear emerald green eyes. "Are you absolutely sure of this? Because Thomas…" he breathed, the barest whisper of a frown covering his brow as he swallowed. "Thomas…I want to make love to you…" The blonde pilot drew in a soft breath. "Raven…" he breathed, a smile slowly creeping over his face as his other hand reaching up to softly trace his fingers over the pale skin of Raven's cheek. "Raven…" A soft kiss was lain on the former maverick's lips as he willed his hands to stop trembling as he pressed them against the hard plains that made up Raven's back. 

Raven pulled back and placed a soft kiss to the corner of Thomas' mouth, before his lips started slowly marking a trail down the blonde's cheek, his neck, down his chest and finally stopping at his stomach; the grey haired youth's lips savouring the faint salty taste of his skin. Raven let his fingers slide, with an almost torturous speed, down Thomas' sides to rest on the hem of his boxers, the tips of his fingers teasing the skin just under it. Grey-mauve eyes gazed back up at bright emerald as the owner of those green depths slipped a hand down to press it warmly against one of Raven's own. 

"Do it," he said softly as he gently guided Raven's hand down his hips, his boxers slowly being pulled with it. Carefully, Raven eased the fabric down Thomas' hips and further, the blonde pilot pushing himself up on one arm, pushing them off the bed when they no longer served any use. Raven stared back at Thomas with a silent, deep breath. Gods, but he was beautiful… His skin was delicate and soft and he was beginning to blush prettily as Raven's hands slowly stretched out to guide him back to the covers again, as if the slightest movement would break this. "Raven…" the blonde pilot breathed as he felt the other's wandering eyes on him. 

"Yeah?" the former maverick whispered in reply, his eyes returning to Thomas' as he came out of his light trance. The blonde pilot averted his eyes for the briefest of moments before he gazed back at Raven; his eyes holding a determined look in their bright emerald depths. "I want…I want to see you too…" he breathed, his hand gently resting on the nape of the other's neck. The former maverick felt a blush slowly start to spread across his cheeks before he nodded wordlessly. Thomas pulled him down and kissed him softly, his fingers catching in the waistband of Raven's boxers and pulling them down slowly, discarding them in the same manner his had been moments before. 

Thomas gently pushed both of them into a sitting position, the blonde kneeling before the other pilot, parting from their kiss as his gaze took in all of Raven's exposed physique for the first time. Raven became almost red with light embarrassment as he felt Thomas' eyes travelling down his every curve and line and shadow of his form. The grey haired youth was all smooth skin and flat planes; he could see the power in his lean body without even trying. "You're gorgeous…" he breathed finally. Raven felt a relieved smile creeping over his face as he kissed Thomas lightly on the lips. 

"Thomas…" the grey haired youth breathed as his lips grazed over the other's. "Do you have anything we…" a light kiss from the blonde, "…could use as a lubricant. I don't…" another at his jawline, "…I don't want to hurt you…" He couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips when Thomas lowered his lips to his neck to suck lightly at the flesh there. All too soon for Raven's liking, he pulled back and nodded at him, reaching into his nightstand and pulling out a small tube and unscrewing the cap as he knelt back in front of Raven, knees either side of his, and squeezed a small amount on the former maverick's fingers. Thomas wrapped his arms gently over Raven's shoulders and pressed his lips to the other's gently in a deep kiss, still holding the open tube. 

Raven could tell, however much Thomas tried to hide it, he was nervous about it and anticipating a rough ride. The former maverick frowned ever so lightly. *I won't hurt him…* Raven gently caressed the blonde's inner thighs, smiling against Thomas' mouth as he shivered in pleasure. The grey haired youth felt the other pilot began to relax on top of him as his hands worked at a purposeful speed. Raven kissed the corner of Thomas' mouth as he gently slid one finger into him. Thomas cried softly into his mouth, nearly melting at the contact as Raven pulled back to study his face. "Does this hurt?" he asked gently. 

Thomas' eyelids fluttered closed for a moment. "It's a…little different…" he admitted. It felt strange, as he thought it would, but that thought was overshadowed in the spark of pleasure it gave him. Raven was watching him intently, looking for any sign that he was causing him any pain. Thomas smiled and pressed his lips to Raven's again; the former maverick slowly starting to slide his finger in and out of the lithe body, leaving Thomas to moan at the gentleness of the contact. He'd never been touched like this; not so gently and never so lovingly. Raven pushed a second finger inside his lover, feeling as a hand tangled in his long hair as a soft moan found his ears. "Are you okay?" he asked softly as he pulled back, his lips resting on the blonde's cheek. 

Thomas' eyes closed for a second as he gave a slow, reassuring nod; he could barely get the movement out, he was breathing so hard from the sheer feeling of it all. Thomas groaned as a third finger was added and Raven claimed his lips again in a long kiss, the blonde's body arching into the other's at the gentle contact. The grey haired youth shifted his attentions to Thomas' neck as his lips began to slowly devour the soft flesh, grazing sharp incisors across the fiercely beating pulse there as his fingers slowly moved inside of him. "Raven…" 

The former maverick looked up instantly from what he was doing, coming face to face with the blonde's heavy lidded eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. Thomas could barely shake his head. "Nothing…nothing at all…" he murmured. "I just…just want you to…" he trailed off as he moaned again. "Raven…please…" he whispered softly, his hand tightening slightly in his grey hair as his other arm tightened around his shoulders. Raven heard the pleading tone that was behind the soft voice and he stared back at Thomas with heavy lidded eyes; the voice that had said those words were so full of want, of need. "…Raven!" 

Slowly, Raven withdrew his hand and Thomas moaned at the loss before a soft kiss was placed gently on his lips to silence him. Thomas returned the kiss fiercely as he squeezed some of the lubricant on his hands and threw the open tube away somewhere before taking Raven's aching arousal in his hands, smoothing it over with the cold gel. Raven let out an involuntary moan as Thomas gently caressed him, teasing him with his fingers. The grey haired youth allowed his eyes to flutter open and he stared back at Thomas as he parted from their kiss lightly. He swallowed; more out of nervousness than anything else. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked softly as he felt Thomas' arms slide around his neck. The blonde wrapped his arms around him to press his hands against the flat planes of his shoulder blades as he gently pushed Raven back until he was sitting on the bed covers. He nodded quickly as he crawled closer, still breathing hard as he stopped, one knee on each side of Raven's waist as he knelt in front of him. "I'm ready," Thomas' voice trembled slightly towards the end. The grey haired youth gave him a reassuring kiss as his own arms went around the blonde's waist, his grey mauve eyes staring into the other's bright emerald gaze. 

Thomas carefully began to lower himself onto Raven, a streak of nervousness set in the way he was breathing. Raven swallowed quickly through his own shallow breathing and he felt his eyes slide shut as his arousal met with Thomas. Almost chest to chest, the arms that held him tightly was almost all Raven could think about as he slowly eased his length into Thomas. The blonde suppressed a shiver – of pain or nervousness, he wasn't sure – as he closed his eyes and let his head fall onto Raven's shoulder. The feeling of it all was indescribable; it was pure heaven to feel this close to someone. 

Thomas bit his bottom lip as a soft moan escaped his lips, hearing Raven exhale shakily as he slid in fully, their hips fully connected. The former maverick groaned softly, the sound ragged as he held Thomas close with trembling arms. "Thomas…are you alright…?" he whispered into the still air around them. The blonde pilot moaned softly in response. "God Raven…you feel wonderful…" he breathed shakily. Thomas pulled back to gently kiss Raven on the lips as he slowly raised himself and thrust back down gently. 

Raven cried out softly into his mouth at the feeling and his hips jerked upwards in response. "…Thomas!" he cried as he pulled back. The blonde felt another shiver race through his body at the tone of his voice and he swallowed hard, lips parting as he breathed raggedly. He dared to meet those grey mauve eyes and their gaze held for a second before their lips met fiercely, a sharp breath being drawn by each of them as their eyelids slid shut. Thomas began to raise and lower himself on Raven; their breathing broken up only by soft moans as they never lost contact with the other's lips. 

It quickly became too much for either of them and they parted from their heated kiss to get at the air they needed so badly, panting hard as their foreheads rested against each other. Thomas slipped his hands around to gently cup Raven's face as he opened his eyes to stare at Raven's face, only to see those grey mauve depths staring back at him. The blonde pilot barely head the moan escape from his parted lips as he stared back at the grey haired youth, his bright emerald eyes half lidded with passion. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as something twinged inside of him. "Raven…I'm going to…" 

"I know," came the whispered reply. One hand reached up to twine their fingers together behind his neck, the other lightly pressing harder into his back. "I know…" Foreheads still pressed tightly together, both felt as their eyes closed tightly, a fine sheen of sweat covering their skin and making it glisten in the dull light from the next room. The grey haired youth suddenly found himself caught between crying and breathing as he thrust up into the blonde angel. "Thomas, I love you… I love you so very much…!" he whispered, voice laced with need. 

"God, I…I love you too Raven…" came the tender reply. Without warning, Thomas pressed his lips tightly against Raven's and cried out into his mouth, his hand clenching around his fingers as Raven suddenly felt a hot wetness on his stomach. Feeling Thomas climax sent Raven over the edge and he returned the kiss hard, muffling both their cries as they rode out the heights of their passion. They were both gasping for breath, sucking the air out of each other's lungs as they arched into each other hard, bodies fitting to perfection. Finally, they tore their faces apart and breathed hard, strangled moans and soft whimpers escaping them as they collapsed into each other's arms. 

"Oh God…Thomas…" Raven could barely get the words out, his lungs still sucking in the air he needed so badly, his head resting gently on Thomas' shoulder. Thomas had his eyes closed tightly as he breathed hard, head resting on Raven's shoulder also. "…Ra…ven…" he almost whimpered the youth's name. Through the slickness of their skin, Thomas felt his fingers slowly untwining from Raven's as gravity took hold of his exhausted body and his arm slid down Raven's side. The former maverick caught his hand as the one holding the pilot's back moved up to gently cup his face as he pulled back, staring into his bright emerald eyes. 

Raven was having serious trouble keeping his eyes open as he felt the first waves of exhaustion washing over him. He pressed his lips softly to the blonde's in a slow but passionate kiss as his eyes finally slid shut, a soft moan escaping him. Thomas drew back to brush a stray lock of grey from Raven's eyes and he smiled warmly at him, his fingers slowly trailing over the soft skin there. He placed a tender kiss to Raven's lips as he drew the youth back to lie on the covers, Raven following him to lie on the blonde's chest as he felt Thomas' arms slide around his back, effectively holding him there. 

Raven felt his eyes close with a contented sigh as he simply listened to the slowing rhythm of the blonde pilot's heartbeat, feeling as slender fingers began to idly stroke his grey tresses. Raven paused suddenly, an almost amused smirk on his face as he opened his eyes again. "Hey Thomas…" he said slowly. A soft 'hmm' came to his ears. "We're going to freeze unless we get under the covers…" a soft chuckle was his reward and he raised his head to stare into Thomas' bright emerald eyes. He smiled warmly after a moment, folding his arms under his chin as he cocked his head to the side, still staring intently. Thomas raised an eyebrow at him as a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. "What?" he whispered. 

Raven's smile grew as he continued to gaze at Thomas. "You have very pretty eyes…" he breathed finally. Thomas' other eyebrow rose to join the first and he blinked at Raven. "You think so?" he asked softly, voice rising at the end. Raven chuckled softly at him. "Yes, I think so," he replied quietly as a cold shiver ran down his spine. Thomas smiled at him and hugged him closer. "I'm not going to have you freezing on top of me Ravy…" he said with a smile. "Under the covers it is then." 

Raven placed his hands either side of Thomas' head and he pushed himself up from the blonde's chest, still staring into Thomas' eyes as he slowly withdrew from him. Thomas' eyes slid shut for a moment and he swallowed to stop himself from sighing shakily at the loss. The former maverick saw this and placed a hand gently on his cheek as he supported himself fully on one arm; Thomas' eyes opening to gaze up at him. "Are you alright?" Thomas met his eyes and nodded up at him, a smile on his face as he gently pulled Raven down for a kiss. "Just perfect…" Thomas breathed, lips still brushing the other's. 

Raven slowly returned the warm smile as he gently helped the two of them under the warmth of the thick quilt. The grey haired youth nestled in next to Thomas, pulling the quilt further up and smiling softly when he felt Thomas' head resting against his shoulder; the blonde's arms sliding around Raven's waist. Thomas opened his mouth to say something but suddenly thought against it; what if he was denied? The former maverick felt those arms tense slightly around his waist and he gazed down to find a pair of bright emerald eyes on his. "Raven…" Thomas whispered softly. 

Raven paused; he didn't like the voice that said his name. "What's wrong Thomas?" he asked, raising a hand to softly rest on his cheek. Those bright emerald eyes blinked at him quickly and lowered again; returning to stare at the youth's chest. "I…I was just thinking…" he said softly, his voice low as he found the words hard to say. "Raven, I…" The grey haired youth felt a lump form in his throat; did Thomas regret it? The blonde pilot blinked and frowned lightly. *Oh just spit it out already…* "You're not…going to leave are you?" Thomas prayed he wouldn't be denied. 

The former maverick felt a sad smile creep across his face as he pressed a soft kiss to Thomas' forehead, his arm wrapping around him to pull the blonde closer. "Of course not Thomas, I could never leave you… Not after tonight and definitely not after sharing our Christmas wishes with each other…" Raven watched as Thomas raised his head to smile meekly up at him. "You really mean it then? That you'll stay?" he breathed. Raven felt his smile grow as he reached up to stroke the smooth skin of his cheek with his thumb. "Always, Thomas… Always…" 

Thomas felt a relieved creeping over his face as he closed his eyes and nestled his head back into Raven's shoulder. "Thank you Raven…" he breathed, hugging him closer. "Just…thank you…" The former maverick placed a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead as he closed his eyes also, his cheek brushing the soft tresses of Thomas' hair. *No Thomas… Thank _you_, for what you have promised me…* Raven thought sleepily as his body started to succumb to slumber. 

*** 

Thomas awoke with a soft groan, the sunlight from his window washing over his face and forcing him awake. He squinted against the bright intrusion and turned around, intent on burying his face into his pillow and snuggling up next to his love. He paused as he turned over, hand stretching out as his face was still pressed against the pillow. Thomas jerked his head up and snapped his eyes open; he was alone in his bed. The blonde pilot gazed around the room quickly; _completely _alone… Throwing the covers off himself and vaulting out of bed, he hastily pulled on his boxers and walked out of his room, staring around worriedly. 

"Raven…?" he asked timidly into his apartment. "Raven where are you?" Thomas swallowed against the hard lump in his throat as silence met his question. He took a hitching breath as he reached up to absently rub the side of his neck on instinct, his breathing starting to shake. Thomas walked into the kitchen and stopped; his apartment was completely empty… Thomas sniffed loudly as tears began to well in his eyes; he had been used…left alone at Christmas again. He clenched his eyes tight as he pressed his forehead against the fridge, sliding his arms up to fold them above his head, the cool metal pressing against them. 

Thomas let a sob escape him as he sank down to his knees, nothing but pure anguish overcoming him. He had been used; Raven's wish and promise had been for nothing, he just wanted to use him. Thomas opened his bleary eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. All on Christmas Eve… And now he was alone again… He clenched his eyes tight as he sobbed again, his hands balling tightly as he cried to himself. 

And then his front door slammed. 

Thomas' eyes snapped open as he slowly turned to stare at the kitchen doorway, shock – and mild hope – crossing his features. He heard soft footsteps coming closer and he took a sharp breath, swallowing against the lump in his throat, pushing himself from the floor and staring at the doorway. The footsteps stopped and he swallowed again. "Raven…?" he breathed shakily. He heard the soft crumple of something paper on the couch and soft footsteps padding over to the kitchen. 

The grey haired youth stepped into the doorway and stared at Thomas, blinking as his eyes went wide. "Thomas? What's-" he froze as his brow furrowed in mild shock. "Thomas, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" he asked softly. Thomas blinked quickly and sniffled as he simply stepped over to Raven and flung his arms around him, hugging him closely. Raven was surprised at first but quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde pilot, worry still on his face. "Thomas…what's the matter?" he repeated softly. 

The blonde pilot sniffled loudly and swallowed back the rest of his tears, still holding Raven tight. The former maverick was mildly shocked at how much strength Thomas actually had in his arms. "Raven, I…" he sobbed. "I thought you left… I thought you just used me and left…" Raven felt his whole body run cold at Thomas' words and he pulled him back to stare into his bright emerald eyes. "Thomas, no… No, I could never leave you…" he raised his hand to softly rest on his cheek. Thomas sniffled again. 

"But…but you were gone…and I…" Raven silenced him but placing his thumb over his lips, a sad smile coming to his face. "Thomas…it _is _Christmas… I couldn't just _not _get you something…" he breathed. Thomas sniffled again and Raven drew him closer, softly kissing his tears away as he whispered soft words of comfort to him. Thomas hugged him closer as his tears continued to flow; Raven rubbing small circles on his back in a soothing way. "Thomas, hey…I'm sorry if I worried you… I'll never do it again, I promise…" Thomas clenched his eyes tight as he took in a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. 

"Raven…" he breathed shakily, swallowing quickly. "I'm so sorry…I thought you'd just used me and…and I…" he sniffled again. Raven smiled at him as he drew back and gently wiped away his tears. "Hey, don't cry… It was stupid of me to leave without telling you or something," he admitted gently as his smile grew. "Come on, I want you to see what I got you…" Raven watched as Thomas' smile returned and he wiped away his tears, sniffling hard a few times before he followed him over to the couch. Thomas stopped, his eyebrows rising with surprise as he saw three paper bags lying on one end of the couch. 

"Raven, I…" he murmured. "This is…shit, this is so unexpected Raven!" he cried, a happy smile forming on his face. Raven chuckled softly and grabbed his wrist softly, pulling him close as he attempted to smile sensuously at him. "What do you know…I'm an unexpected type of guy…" he leaned forward to kiss him but at the last second, stretched his head up and kissed the tip of his nose. Thomas blinked at him in stunned silence as Raven just grinned at him. "You're so easy to confuse Tommy…" he whispered and rubbed their noses together cat-like. Thomas just snickered at him and ruffled his grey hair about. "Yeah, but you're easier to get back at Ravy!" 

Raven attempted to swat his hand away but Thomas pulled back faster, a cocky smirk on his face as Raven just raised an eyebrow at him. "Faster…" Thomas whispered. Raven narrowed his eyes as a playful smirk grew over his face and in one swift movement, he wrapped his arms around Thomas and slipped him down into a headlock, grinning as he ruffled the blonde's hair. "Smarter!" Raven shot back as he noogied Thomas. The blonde pilot burst out laughing as he attempted to push Raven off. "Get off! Get off me dammit!" he cried through his laughter; Raven just laughed at him in response. The blonde shifted his weight and pushed back, trying to shove Raven off by standing upright again, which resulted in them stumbling back and crashing to the floor; Thomas landing hard on Raven's chest. 

"Ow…" Raven breathed. Thomas quickly rolled off him and stared worriedly into his grey mauve eyes, propping himself up on one elbow. "Raven! Shit, I'm sorry…!" he cried. Raven just chuckled at him and reached up to gently stroke his cheek. "Don't worry, I'm fine… I've taken a lot worse in my lifetime," he said softly. "I deserved that anyway…" he added as an afterthought. Thomas just snickered at him and shook his head, pushing himself up and helping Raven to his knees. The two simply stared at each other, amused smiles on their faces as they knelt there before Thomas suddenly grinned sheepishly at him. "My bad…" he said softly, causing Raven to laugh at him. 

The grey haired youth stretched over the back of the couch to grab something from one of the bags, handing it to Thomas and smiling at him. "Merry Christmas Thomas," he said quietly as Thomas took the small gift-wrapped package and looked it over. The blonde pilot blinked at it as a tiny smile crept over his face. "Raven…thank you…" he breathed almost incredulously. The former maverick just smiled warmly at him as the blonde pilot carefully opened it, eyeing Thomas a little self-consciously as he reached the inside. The younger Schubaltz regarded the contents of the box, gaping at it as his eyes widened. 

A thin silver chain with a tiny blue stone pendant on it. "Wow…" Thomas breathed softly. He gazed up at Raven with his bright emerald gaze. "Thank you Ravy!" he cried happily, placing the box on the ground and flinging his arms around the former maverick's neck, nearly throwing them to the ground again. "I promise I'll get you something just as nice as soon as the stores open again!" Raven just chuckled and hugged him back, eyes sliding shut contentedly. "I should be thanking you Thomas…" he said quietly. The blonde pilot drew back to stare at Raven, light confusion playing on his face. "You were the first one to care enough for me at Christmas in over twelve years…" he said softly, a sad smile covering his face. 

Thomas slowly smiled back at him as he reached around the rest his hands on Raven's cheeks. "Raven…I told you that…" he replied softly. "You could never be forgotten or hurt so long as you stay here because I'll always care for you…" he paused as he saw tears welling in Raven's eyes. "Raven, I meant what I said last night when I said I loved you… And I know you did when you said it too," his palm caught the silvery tear that slipped from Raven's eye and he smiled warmly at him. "Now come on…if I'm not allowed to cry then neither are you…" Raven gave a huff of a laugh and gazed downwards, averting Thomas' eyes. He felt the blonde's hand slip under his chin to tilt his head back up, his eyes meeting those bright emerald depths again. 

"Raven…" Thomas said softly. "I do love you…and I could never leave you…" The grey haired youth smiled back at him, his expression faltering when his tears finally rolled down his cheeks in silvery trails. He reached up to press his hands to Thomas', holding their warmth to his face. "Thomas…I love you too…" he breathed. The blonde gently stroked his thumb across the pale flesh of Raven's cheek, smiling warmly at him. Raven returned the smile as he drew him in for a tight hug, wrapping his arms around him and just holding him close. "Hey Thomas…" he whispered, hearing a soft 'hmm' in reply. "You said you didn't want to be alone at Christmas time right?" Raven smiled broadly as he held the blonde. 

Thomas' brow furrowed. "Yeah…why?" he asked somewhat sceptically. Raven just chuckled at him as he drew back and smiled at him. "Just get yourself tidied up within two hours, I'll handle the rest." Thomas blinked at him in surprise. "Rest? Wha…what are you planning Raven?" he asked, the grey haired youth just shaking his head at him as he pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "You have two hours, now go. I'll clean up out here," he replied simply, placing a quick kiss to Thomas' nose as he stood up. Thomas, still blinking at where he had been sitting, slowly gazed up at him, his brow furrowing. "Raven…" he said slowly, his voice low. 

"Thomas…" the grey haired youth replied in the same tone. The blonde shot up to his feet and frowned at Raven. "I'm serious Raven!" he said sternly. "What are you up to?" The former maverick just shook his head, a smile still on his face. "Alright, alright… I can see this going nowhere until I tell you," he sighed and looked up at Thomas. "Since this is your first Christmas in five years that you're not spending alone I took it upon myself to sort of…well…keep that going." Thomas raised a dubious eyebrow and Raven just shrugged. "Christmas party at your place in two hours?" 

Thomas' eyes widened and he stared, dumbfounded, at Raven. "You did…what?" The former maverick grinned at him. "You heard me, now go. Spend forever in the shower or whatever; do something that makes you happy and I'll take care of the rest," he gave Thomas a deft whack on his rear as the blonde shook his head at him and walked off to his room. "You certainly are an impulsive one Raven…" he mumbled. Raven chuckled at him. "Impulsive _and _unexpected! Don't forget that part!" he heard Thomas laugh as the blonde returned to his view and headed for the bathroom, some clothes in his arms. "_How _could I forget that?" He stepped into the bathroom and hesitated as he held the doorknob, turning to smirk at Raven. 

"Something that makes me happy, huh?" he asked in a low voice, a more than seductive smile on his face as he closed the door behind him. Raven's eyes went wide for a second before he slapped his hand to his forehead. "I said get _cleaned up _dammit! And stay that way too!" he cried almost angrily towards the bathroom. "God and I thought I had a sick and twisted mind…" he mumbled, grabbing the bags and heading for the kitchen. 

*** 

Almost two hours later, Thomas padded softly from his room, making his way to the kitchen as the smell of broiling turkey alerted his senses and he inhaled deeply. He smiled as he stopped in the doorway and leant against it, smiling at Raven's back as he busied himself with preparing the food. Thomas's smile broadened as he quietly stepped inside and wrapped his arms over Raven's shoulders, causing the grey haired youth to jump in surprise and spin around in his arms. "Thomas! You scared the hell out of me!" he hissed. The blonde just chuckled as Raven's brow furrowed and he gently pushed him back, eyeing him over. Thomas was wearing nothing fancier than a white button-up shirt and some black trousers. Raven snorted at him. 

"I _suppose _you'll do…" he said with a smirk. Thomas raised an eyebrow at him and gave a soft huff of a laugh. "Now there's an encouraging remark… Damn, maybe I should have left you at that bar after all…" Raven's smirk disappeared and he stared incredulously at him. "Me? _I _was the one who had to drag your sorry ass all the way _back _here!" Thomas rolled his eyes and snorted at him. "Yeah and look where it landed me… Now I'm stuck with you!" He chuckled at the shocked look on Raven's face as he reached around behind him. "But that ain't such a bad thing I suppose…" 

Thomas raised his hand up and over their heads, something green catching Raven's eye as he averted his gaze skywards to stare at the object in his hand. The blonde just smiled as Raven turned his eyes back to him, a droll look on his face. "What? You think that'll make up for it? A little sprig of weeds?" Thomas' smile broadened and he rubbed their noses together. "Silly… Don't you know anything? It's mistletoe…" he said softly. "And you _know _what you're supposed to do if you get caught under the mistletoe with someone else…" Raven 'hmm-ed' at him as a smile found his lips. "I don't know, it's been too long. Refresh my memory…" 

Thomas smiled warmly at him as he softly pressed his lips to Raven's, their eyes sliding shut as Raven smirked behind the gentle brush. He drew back a hairs breadth to smile, eyes half-lidded, at him. "I think I got it now…" he breathed and reached up to gently cup Thomas' face as he kissed him again. Thomas moaned softly as he threw the green stem somewhere behind him and wrapped his arms around Raven's shoulders, kissing him back just as gentle. The blonde traced his fingers up Raven's spine slowly, a hitching breath his reward at the light touch, to softly rest on the nape of his neck, pressing down and massaging gently. 

Raven moaned at the pleasant touch and his lips left Thomas'; his head tilting back as the blonde's lips instantly found the soft skin of his neck. "God Thomas…you…" he breathed as the blonde kissed his way up Raven's neck and cheek. "You are…such a teaser…" Thomas traced his lips over Raven's cheek to softly rest them on the grey haired youth's lips, smiling softly at him. "What goes around come around… I seem to recall _you _being the one teasing _me _last night…" he breathed in response before he pressed his lips firmly to Raven's. 

"Well now, this is new!" a high voice from behind them said with a laugh. Emerald eyes snapped open to meet wide grey mauve and the two tore apart to stare at the doorway, hearts pounding. "Moonbei!? What the hell??" Thomas cried, glaring at her in shock. The blonde girl at her side giggled and waved at them. "Merry Christmas you two!" Fiona said happily. Thomas narrowed his eyes at them. "How did you get into my apartment?" he said, raising an eyebrow. 

Raven's weak laugh caught his attention and he turned slowly around to glare at him. "Raven…" he said in a dangerous tone. The former maverick just shrugged. "Well I kind of said they could come on in when they got here…" he said with a sheepish grin. "Hey don't blame me! I never told you to jump me like that!" The two girls burst out laughing as Thomas slowly went a bright shade of tomato. "Ohh…yer gonna pay for that later…" he muttered to Raven. Fiona stopped laughing and smiled at him. "So er, Raven… How did you um…_happen_…upon Thomas on Christmas?" she said with some awkwardness in her voice. 

Moonbei nodded is agreement. "Yeah! I thought you were going to spend Christmas with- Hey!!" she cried as a flying potato abruptly cut her off, glaring at Thomas heatedly. "What the hell was that for!?" Thomas flinched back at her tone, managing to shoot her a warning glance of his own. His expression suddenly dissipated and he smiled happily at her. "It's a long story!" he laughed at her as Raven wrapped his arms possessively around Thomas waist. "And it's one that we're _not _going to tell anyone in _any _sort of detail!" Raven said, smiling broadly. Moonbei looked crestfallen. 

"Not even a brief summary…?" she whined. "No!!" Thomas cried. "Jesus Moonbei, you are such a pervert…" The girl grinned at him. "Always!" she said with a laugh before stopping when Fiona nudged her. "Oh yeah…" she dug around in her backpack and handed them a bottle of wine tied with a large bow. "Merry Christmas! Sorry it wasn't more but we are here for a party after all!" she giggled at them. Thomas took the bottle and smiled up at them before blinking suddenly, his smile fading. "Hey, do you know when Van and Irvine are getting here by any chance?" he asked. 

Fiona sighed and shrugged. "They said they might be a little late getting here," she explained. "Didn't tell us _what _it was they were doing but I get the feeling that I don't want to know…" Moonbei's eyes lit up. "I wanted to know!" she grinned at them. "You would!" Fiona shot back at her. Thomas and Raven exchanged amused smirks with each other before the grey haired youth hugged him closer. "Guess they're having just as much fun as we did…" he said softly, resting his cheek on Thomas' shoulder. 

The girl's eyes snapped wide open and they simply stared at them in shocked silence. "You…you mean…you two…" Moonbei stammered in a quiet voice, pointing between the two of them. The blonde simply smiled at them. "Let's just say…some Christmas wishes do come true…" he said and snuggled closer to Raven. The grey haired youth chuckled and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of the warm body pressed close to him. *You could never be forgotten or hurt as long as you stay here…* Thomas' words came to mind and his smile grew. *I know that Thomas…and that's why I'll never leave you…* 

"Merry Christmas Thomas…" he whispered to the blonde. Thomas blinked at his whispered voice and smiled warmly back at him. "Merry Christmas Raven…" he replied softly. "Merry Christmas…" 

~END 

  
  
  
  
Chan: I HAVE CORRUPTED RAVEN!!!  
Moomu: Gonna kill you...  
Chan: Naw, you love it...  
Moomu: Actually I didn't mind this too much; you didn't make Raven-kun a heartless bastard like in yer other one.  
Chan: I know! Ain't you proud of me Moomu?? *mad glomp*  
Moomu: Watch the wings!! *sigh* And whatever...just stop glomping me...  
Chan: Read an' revuuuuuuu!!!! 


End file.
